Digimon Adventure 2: Second Edition
by Jakeline9
Summary: Una chica pierde a un familiar muy importante para ella: su padre. Se ve obligada a ir a vivir momentáneamente a Odaiba junto a su tía. Sin saber que sería involucrada en todo lo sucedido con los Digimon.  DavisXOC
1. Prologo: Viaje

**Prologo: Viaje.**

Davis corría debajo de la lluvia muy triste, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué, siempre que amo a alguien, nunca es correspondido? —se preguntaba el chico en su mente.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabello dorado y ojos violetas estaba en un hospital, en su mano derecha apretaba la de un familiar suyo.<p>

— Padre, no puedes dejarme así —decía la chica muy triste.

— Perdóname Jimena, pero no queda otra opción. Reconoce que no me curare —dijo el familiar— Si en tu casa encuentras una carta, recógela y ve al aeropuerto. Un avión sale a las 12:00 AM que te llevará a Odaiba —

La chica no dejaba de llorar.

— Y recuerda esto, mi pastelito de crema dorada, en algún momento ve al "lugar especial" que tu madre y yo compartimos. Allí me encontraras de nuevo, listo para seguir viviendo junto a ti. Por ahora vivirás con tu tía —

La mano del padre deja de realizar fuerza, cayendo al lado de la cama sobre la cual el cuerpo estaba.

Jimena sale corriendo del lugar, recordando una y cada una de las palabras de su padre. Llega a su casa, entra encontrando la carta y un pasaje de avión; junto a dos maletas celestes. Recoge todo y sale de la casa, había una leve llovizna. Se coloca un abrigo y camina hacia el aeropuerto.

— Padre, se bien que nunca me abandonarías, pero... ¿por qué tuviste esa enfermedad? Al último lugar que habías ido era... Silent Hill, el lugar especial —pensaba la chica de cabello dorado, ya entrado al avión.

Pasa una hora, faltaba poco para llegar a Odaiba, Jimena habre la carta y la empieza a leer.

"_En mis sueños sin descanso, veo esa ciudad._

_Silent Hill._

_Me prometiste que me llevarías allá nuevamente algún día. Pero nunca lo hiciste._

_Bueno, estoy solo allí ahora… En nuestro antiguo "lugar especial"… Esperando por ti…_

_Esperando por ti que vengas a verme._

_Pero nunca lo haces._

_Y así espero, envuelto en mi caparazón de dolor y soledad._

_Sé que te he hecho algo terrible, algo por lo que nunca me perdonarás._

_Ojala pudiera cambiar eso, pero no puedo._

_Me siento tan patético y feo tendido aquí, esperando por ti…_

_Cada día miro arriba los hoyos en el techo, y en todo lo que puedo pensar es cuán injusto es todo esto._

_El doctor vino hoy, él me dijo que me podía ir a casa para una estadía corta._

_No es que me esté mejorando, es sólo que ésta sea quizás mi última oportunidad._

_Creo que sabes a que me refiero._

_Aún así, me siento feliz de volver a casa._

_Te he extrañado muchísimo._

_Pero… Me temo Jimena, me temo que tú no quieres que vuelva a casa realmente._

_Cuando sea que vienes a verme puedo decir cuán difícil es para ti._

_No sé si me odias o si te apiadas de mí o quizás yo sólo te disgusto. Lo siento por eso._

_Cuando supe que iba a morir, no quise aceptarlo. Estaba tan enojado todo el tiempo y golpeaba a todos a los que más amaba. Especialmente tú, Jimena._

_Es por eso que entiendo si me odias…_

_Pero quiero que sepas esto, Jimena._

_Siempre te amaré._

_Aunque nuestra vida juntos tenga que terminar de esta manera, aún así no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo._

_Tuvimos unos años maravillosos juntos._

_Bueno, esta carta se ha alargado demasiado, así que diré adiós._

_Te dije que recogieras esto cuando llege el momento de que me fuera._

_Eso significa que mientras tú leas esto, yo ya estaré muerto. No puedo decirte que me recuerdes, pero no puedo soportar que olvides estos últimos años desde que me enfermé._

_Lo lamento mucho por lo que te hice, hice a nosotros. Me has dado tanto y no me ha sido posible devolver nada._

_Es por eso que quiero que vivas, para ti misma ahora. Haz lo que sea mejor para ti, Jimena._

_Jimena…_

_Tú me hiciste feliz."_

La chica estaba muy sorprendida, su padre le había dedicado tan hermosa carta. La guarda y se levanta, sale del avión ya que habían tocado tierra firme.

Ya abajo, recoge sus maletas y camina hacia la salida. Allí una señora de cabello rubio, ojos cerceta, vestida de enfermera y con un chaleco rojo la esperaba.

— Jimena —dijo la señora, abrazando a la chica de ojos violetas— Me he enterado lo que ha pasado —

La chica de cabello dorado no se movía de su lugar, varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— Ven, tuve que salir de mi trabajo para venir a buscarte. Te llevare a casa, acostúmbrate a vivir allí. Mañana irás a la Escuela Elemental —exclamó la tía de Jimena, llevando a su sobrina a su casa.

La chica no decía nada, solamente caminaba. Estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su padre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Escuela Elemental de Odaiba

**Capítulo 1: Escuela Elemental de Odaiba.**

Había pasado un día desde la muerte del padre de Jimena, esta ya estaba alistándose para ir al colegio. Vestía con una remera azul marino oscuro, sobre esta una campera de color negro; pantalón negro, tenis del mismo color y dos pulseras de color dorado en ambos brazos.

— Jime, lamento lo sucedido —dijo la tía de la nombrada, esta deja a un lado su cepillo verde y abre la puerta.

— Tranquila Lisa, estoy bien. Pero muy dolida por su muerte —

— ¿Estás lista para ir al colegio? —preguntó Lisa, ya estaba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo.

— Eso creo —respondió Jimena, tímidamente.

Ambas salen de la casa, la chica de cabello dorado ya tenía una mochila de color plateado con algunos adornos dorados con todo lo necesario para el colegio.

— Si te necesito nunca estás para mi, ahora se que nunca más estarás conmigo —pensaba la chica de ojos violetas, muy deprimida.

Llegan al colegio, Lisa se despide y sigue con su camino al hospital. Jimena entra al colegio, sin llevarse una sorpresa por la altura de este; ella fue a otros aún más grandes.

— Veamos, salón 23. Está cerca —pensaba al observar un papel y después el cartel de otro salón decía: 21.

Entra en su salón correspondiente, no sin antes pedir permiso cortésmente. Se sienta en el único asiento libre, era el último y estaba al lado de una ventana.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste, padre? —pensaba la chica, prestando mucha atención a la clase.

Pasan varias horas, la escuela termina por ese día.

Los Elegidos caminaban juntos; pero uno de ellos, Davis, no con ellos.

Jimena vuelve a entrar al colegio y sale al patio, allí se encontraba el entrenador del equipo de fútbol entrenando a algunos alumnos.

— Tú debes ser la nueva. Soy Sebastián, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol —se presentó el entrenador— He escuchado que querías pertenecer al equipo como única mujer —

— Eso es cierto, ¿puedo? —preguntó la chica de cabello dorado, con cierta ternura en sus ojos.

— Claro. Empezaras dando 20 vueltas al patio, luego jugaremos un partido de entrenamiento. Por ahora eso es todo —

— ¡OK, capitán! —

Ambos ríen, la chica empieza a correr por el patio. El chico de cabello marrón, Davis, patea la pelota y esta choca contra la cabeza de la chica de ojos violetas, lanzándola al piso con un poco de dolor en su cabeza.

— Auch… —susurró la chica del dolor. Observa todo el lugar— ¿Una pelota? —

Se levanta, patea la pelota y esta sale disparada hacia la otra punta del patio. Sigue corriendo, ya había logrado 2 vueltas.

Pasan unos minutos, Jimena ya había terminado de correr.

— Alumnos, ella es Jimena Knight. Hoy entró al equipo de fútbol —presentó Sebastián a la nueva alumna. Esta saluda con una mano— Quiero ver un partido de entrenamiento, penales, ella será la portera —explicó— Te deseo mucha suerte, ellos han estado entrenando bastante —

— Gracias —y dicho esto, ella corre hacia la portería.

Varios chicos patearon la pelota, en ningún intento pudieron asestar un gol. Era el turno de Davis; este patea la pelota, choca directamente contra el estomago de la chica y esta cae al piso. Sus manos estaban sobre la pelota.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el entrenador.

Jimena levanta una mano, en esta levantaba el pulgar. Para luego dejarlos caer fuertemente.

— Perdon… —se disculpó el chico de ojos marrones.

La chica se levanta, sacude un poco el polvo de su remera y le regala una dulce sonrisa a su compañero.

— Tranquilo, no hay resentimiento —

Ya eran las 3:00 PM, tenían que volver a sus hogares.

— Buen golpe —halagó Jimena a su compañero, golpeando débilmente su hombro.

— Gracias, eres muy buena portera —agradeció y halagó Davis a su compañera.

Ambos ríen, empiezan a caminar alejándose del patio. Salen del colegio y caminan a sus hogares.


End file.
